Not Quite Human
by Demonwolf
Summary: James and the Giant Peach. The adventure may be over, but when your neighbor is a half-demon, life in New York City is anything but normal.
1. The Half Demon and the Werewolf

_Hey, everyone! I've had this idea for a little while now and thanks to some positive feedback from an author I really enjoy (by the name of Shireheart), I feel ready to give it a try. Please read and review; I'm eager to hear what others think._

Disclaimer: I only own Mira, her family, and the supernatural creatures who show up from time to time. If there are unnamed characters from JATGP, I'll give them names, but that's ALL I'll own of them.

**Ch 1: The Half-demon and the Werewolf**

"Hey, Mira! Wait up!" Mira stopped running and turned to look behind her. Landon quickly caught up to her and paused to catch his breath. Mira gave him a friendly grin.

"Awww, you're getting slow, Landon. What's wrong?" Glancing up into the girl's golden eyes, the dark grey werewolf grinned.

"Hey, werewolves are fast, but apparently half-demons are faster. Geez." Landon stretched and massaged his muscled abdomen. "Remind me to never think I could challenge a full demon to a race if I can't even beat you."

"Will do." Mira smiled at her friend and turned to look around her. New York City, while not quiet, was definitely a sight to see at night. From the top of the building where Mira and Landon were perched, the glittering city was spread out before them like a glowing carpet.

Naturally, the two 18-year-olds, being supernatural creatures, could have seen everything even if the city was robbed of lights. Illuminated as it was, the werewolf and the half-demon could make out the tiniest shadow milling about below them.

Mira's pointed ear twitched as Landon padded over to her to take in the view himself. The two of them sat down on the edge of the building. Flicking her barbed tail, Mira asked,

"Do you really enjoy living here, Landon?" The werewolf shrugged.

"It's alright, I guess. The humans may consider this place the city where dreams come true or whatever they call it, but I prefer the wilderness. How 'bout you, Mira? What do you prefer?"

"Without a doubt, the wilderness. Both Mom and Father wanted to make a life in a less urban setting, but it didn't work out that way."

"Know the feeling. Mom would've preferred a more rural setting, but with Dad working on Wall Street…" Landon's voice trailed off. He was silent for a moment, then laughed. "I still find it funny that Dad _still_ doesn't know Mom and I are werewolves!"

"I still don't know how you two managed to hide that little piece of information from him all this time." Mira was laughing good-naturedly along with Landon.

"Yeah. I should have been oh-so-obvious that Mom and I weren't completely human, but Dad grew up watching those films where werewolves can only change during the night of the full moon."

"When, in fact, you can transform at will," Mira finished.

"That's right!" Mira laughed alongside with her friend, then fell silent, looking up at the sky. Her clawed fingers lightly drummed the cool concrete of the building's rooftop. The summer night was warm, but Mira felt a light chill across her skin, the way it always did when she thought about her father.

"Mira? You alright?"

"Hmmm? Yeah, I'm fine." The young half-demon gave Landon a small smile, but the sadness was evident in her eyes. As a half-demon, Mira was the daughter of a demon and a human. Her mother, Abby, was a dermatologist with a great reputation and worked happily in the city's biggest hospital treating everything from acne to skin cancer. Mira's father, on the other had, had been a jackal demon by the name of Zakal Redmane. Abby and Zakal had met when Abby was 28 and Zakal was over 500 (this was fairly young for demons, who had the potential to be thousands of years old) and had quickly fallen in love. And within a year or so after their marriage, Mira had come along. The family of three had been happy beyond comparison.

Sadly, that happiness hadn't lasted. Zakal had died when Mira was four; a tragedy that neither Mira nor her mother had ever really gotten over. Mira had also confided in Landon that she didn't believe her father's death to be an accident. Zakal had perished while fighting an evil, but weak demon. Mira and her mother had believed that the demon had been venomous or that it had inflicted a seemingly minor wound that had actually been far more serious. But Mira's mother had mentioned that there had been what looked like bullet holes on Zakal's body. Naturally, no human weapon could really faze a demon, but both Mira and Landon knew that there were still humans dedicated to erasing supernatural creatures. Thus, Mira had told Landon, she know believed that the death of her beloved father had not been accident, but murder.

"I'll bet you anything your father's up there." Mira turned to see Landon leaning back and smiling at her.

"You really know me, Landon." The werewolf sat up and stretched.

"That's what friends are for. Besides, from what you've told me, your father was a wonderful person. He seems like the kind of guy who'd watch over you and your mom." Mira smiled gratefully at her friend, then stood up.

"Say, Landon? Do you ever get the feeling that something big is going to happen soon?"

"What do you mean?" Landon stood up, glancing curiously at Mira as he did so.

"What do you mean?" The half-demon sighed, shaking her red-and-black striped hair.

"I dunno. I just feel… restless. Almost like I _know _something big is going to happen tomorrow, but I don't know what it is or if it'll be good or bad. All I know is that it's gonna be big." Mira sighed, then grinned at Landon.

"Ah, well, something _always _happens somewhere. No used worrying, right?"

"Yeah, of course. Besides, if something does happen, I'll still be here. And so will all of our friends. No matter what comes to this city, I seriously doubt if it can stand up against you, me, at least thirty other werewolves, a couple of vampires, other half-breeds, and few humans with magic powers."

"You're right. Besides, we should get home." Mira suddenly tapped Landon's shoulder and sped off. "You're IT!"

"Now you're gonna get it!" Landon called laughing. Together, the two friends sped off into the night. Meanwhile, the humans of New York City remained oblivious to the fact that there were supernatural creatures among them and a werewolf and a half-demon playing tag above them.


	2. An Unexpected Conversation

**Ch. 2: An Unexpected Conversation**

_Sorry this took me a while to update. My laptop caught a virus and I couldn't access my written documents. So, now that's it's fixed, here's chapter two._

_I think the next time I feel restless, I'll just leave the city, _Mira thought as she was pushed from all sides by a group of curious humans. Sure enough, the half-demon's prediction of a big happening had come to pass. Like the rest of the city, Mira had been woken by the sound of a lumbering crane outside her window. And like the rest of the city, she had spotted the large round object stuck on the needle of the Empire State Building. Now she stood in the crowd, waiting to find out just what _was_ going on in New York City tonight.

The young half-demon ignored the conversations of the people around her and instead focused on the small boy who had apparently been aboard the peach. As she wasn't a human, Mira already knew the huge round object was a peach. In truth, anyone with a halfway decent sense of smell should've been able to tell that, but Mira also knew that humans had trouble accepting magic in any way, shape, or form and thus their rational minds kept them from acknowledging this fact. 

But the boy, now, he was different. To Mira, he looked like some one who had been through some rough times and was only now beginning to recover. Still, he looked like he was in shock and Mira couldn't blame him. He was so young, probably only six or seven, and all alone.

_Wonder where his parents are?_ However, before she could even begin to consider the possibilites, a sudden horrific stench assaulted Mira's sensitive nose and made her gag in disgust. She wasn't the only one.

"Jeez, what's that reek?" Mira looked up to see Landon standing next to her and grinned at him. In his human form, Landon Wakefield was a teenage girl's dream. He had thick dark hair that brushed the nape of his neck, dazzling green eyes, and was tall and muscular. However, few teenage girls ever got more than a first date with Landon and none got a kiss. Reason being was that, by the simple act of kissing, Landon could pass on his werewolf condition. However, Mira, like other supernatural creatures, was immune to Landon's lycanthropy and therefore had nothing to worry about.

Before Mira could answer Landon's question, a sudden rumbling noise cut though the air. A soaking-wet, squashed car lumbered into view, making several people jump back with squeals of disgust. Two middle-aged, sopping women stepped out and made a beeline for the peach and the boy. Mira wrinkled her nose; the women smelled like dead fish and she didn't like the feeling she was getting from the women. Evidently, neither did the boy, as he seemed quite frightened of them. Mira heard the women say that they were the boy's legal guardians and suppressed a growl.

"Landon, something's not right here. I don't like the looks of those women and that boy looks terrified." Landon nodded.

"I know, but what?" At that moment, a loud voice sounded out.

"Let the boy speak!" As the crowd shouted out in agreement, the half-demon and the werewolf swung around to see the figure of a man sitting on the top of a fire truck. He had a strong presence and both the kids could feel the aura of magic surrounding him. Still, nothing could have Mira for what happened next.

The man suddenly looked down and spotted the young half-demon. In a voice too low for the noisy humans to hear, he said,

"My, you've grown since I saw you with your father, Mira." Then he slid down from the truck and started to walk away. Mira stood stock still for one moment, then gave chase.

"Mira, wait! Where're you going?" Landon started after his friend, clearly worried.

"Did you hear him? He knew my father!" Free of the crowd, the young half-demon gave chase to her quarry, who was already far ahead of them. 

"Hold up!" Mira skidded to a halt as Landon ducked into an alley. He emerged a second later in werewolf form and flashed her a grin.

"If we're gonna do this, let's do it properly and stick to the shadows."

Together, the two ran through the dark streets while the man merely walked, completely undisturbed. Without warning, he slid into an even darker alley, closely followed by Mira and Landon. He stood tall and smiling as the eighteen-year-olds caught up to him. He chuckled.

"In a bit of a hurry? No need; I was waiting for you." Mira stared into his blue-grey eyes.

"Who.. Who are you and how-?"

"How do I know you and you father?" The man nodded wisely. "Oh, I knew your father, Mira Redmane. Knew him well enough for him to show you to me just after you were born. Ah, you were small, then and have grown up splendidly. Zakal would be so proud." Now the man tuned to Landon.

"As for you, young sir, who might you be?" The man's eyes sparkled as though he already knew the answer.

"Uh…" Landon was so stunned that he could only give an honest answer. "Landon Wakefield, sir. Pup of Eva and son of Rick." The man smiled.

"Eva's son? Ah, no wonder you're so well-spoken. Yes, I know of your mother, Landon. I never met her, but she is well-known."

"With all due respect, sir, you still never answered my first question."

"Who am I, Mira? Well, my name is a secret, but who I am, now that's a different matter entirely." The man studied the two supernatural adolescents before him with a kindly eye.

"I am merely an old magician who wanders this earth in search of children who need help. The boy you saw earlier was a child I recently helped."

"Yeah, well, his legal guardians may undo your work, sir. They looked like they were gonna kill him."

"They will not succeed if they try, young Landon. Believe me, James will be more than fine after tonight."

"I'm guessing James is the boy?"

"Indeed he is. He's an orphan, but he will not be alone for long. You two will find out what I mean by tomorrow.

"Now, getting back to your questions, Mira, I've known your father for a very long time; since he himself was a young man."

"Are you a immortal?" Mira asked.

"I am. I've been alive since the dawn of time and as far as I know, I will be around until the end of time. I met Zakal about 4,000 years ago when I was searching for a young girl who escaped from her village in feudal Japan after bandits burned it down. Zakal got to her first and took her back to his home. By the time I got there, the girl had been given a bath and food and was sound asleep in Zakal's bed." The man smiled at the memory, then gazed fondly at Mira. "Your father was a wonderful man, Mira, and you are his daughter in every way."

"You probably know what happened to him, then."

"Yes, I know. And I also know that such a deed won't go unpunished so long as the demonic blood runs in your veins." The man nodded wisely, then turned back to Landon.

"I also know that you will stand by Mira, Landon, no mater what happens. Look out for each other, you two. Believe me, New York City is going to get quite the lesson on magic and who better to teach it than two fine young adults like yourselves."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"You will see. But for now, I must go. Other children await my aid; thus I leave this city in the capable hands of Zakal Redmane's daughter and Eva Wakefield's son. Farewell." The man held out his hands and a whirlwind of smoke surrounded him. Within seconds, it cleared and the old magician had vanished.

"Well, that was interesting. Mira… hey, you okay?" The half-demon was staring at the place where the magician had vanished, completely silent.

"It's just… oh, I don't know." Landon walked over to her and put an arm around her.

"Yeah, I can imagine. That guy knowing your father must have been a real shock."

"Tell me about it." Mira paused. "What do you think he meant by New York getting a crash course in magic?"

"No idea, but there's nothing we can do right now. C'mon, let's go home. Being around so many humans makes me feel uncomfortable."

"Yeah. Besides, those women were making my nose hurt."

"Mine too. Let's go. And Mira?"

"Yeah?"

"You're IT!"


	3. New Neighbors

**Ch 3: New Neighbors**

Mira woke up late the next morning, but felt rested. Reaching up, she removed the cotton she used to plug her pointed ears. Extra-sensitive senses meant that falling asleep in New York City was difficult unless she muffled the sound.

Stretching her powerful limbs and barbed tail, Mira got up and made her bed. Grabbing a pair of shorts and a T-shirt (as well as the appropriate undergarments), Mira slipped into the bathroom to dress, wash up, and brush her teeth and hair.

Once presentable, the young half-demon padded into the kitchen for breakfast. She paused in the hallway and glanced up at one of the pictures hanging on the wall.

"Morning, Father."

Her handsome father continued to smile proudly, standing in a ceremonial kimono. He had an arm around Mira's mother, Abby, who was dressed in a beautiful white dress with a gauzy veil pushed away from her face. Mira stared at them both; her mother was in Albany and would return that night; her father would never come home.

Stepping Into the kitchen, Mira selected a double chocolate chip muffin and a glass of apple juice for her breakfast. As she ate, Mira kept her ears alert for new sounds. As her apartment building was right next to Central Park, there was always something going on. Today, however, the park was nosier than usual; from the sound of it, the young half-demon guessed It was some kind of construction work. Curious, Mira decided to check it out.

********************************************************************************

_So that's what they're doing with the peach pit,_ Mira thought. A large team had already dug a foundation and was making rapid progress on converting the pit into a fairly large house.

"Mira!" Mira looked around to see Chief Beatcom, accompanied by the six large insects waving to her. Smiling, Mira approached the group.

"Everyone, this is Mira Redman." Mira gave her new neighbors a shy smile.

"Nice to meet you."

"Oh, it's wonderful to meet you too," Mrs. Ladybug replied.

"Indeed," Mr. Grasshopper agreed. "Where do you live, Mira?" Mira nodded toward her apartment building.

"I live right in that building with my mother."

"Where is your mom, Mira?" Chief Beatcom asked.

"In Albany. Medical conference, but she'll be back tonight."

"Guess yer gonna have one time explainin' everything to her," Centipede said with a grin.

"Seems like it," Mira replied. The young half-demon was hard-pressed not to burst out laughing; explaining the new neighbors to her mother, the woman who had married a demon and birthed a half-demon, would be no challenge.

"Hey, Mira!" Landon, in handsome human form strolled up to the group. He smiled, revealing extremely white teeth.

"Hi, I'm Landon Wakefield. I'm a friend of Mira's." The six insects exchanged quick looks that went unnoticed by Chief Beatcom, but were spotted by the two young supernatural creatures. Most people mistook the relationship between Mira and Landon, often assuming that the two were more than "just friends." But the truth was, the two really were just friends; they had known each other since nursery school and had been close companions ever since.

"Do you live close by, Landon?" Miss Spider asked him.

"Fairly close; my building is only a few blocks away. Still, welcome to the neighborhood." Like Mira, Landon was a charismatic person and all six of the insects were taken in by his easy-going personality.

"Huh, guess we got lucky," Earthworm muttered, although hr sounded slightly disgruntled about the fact.

Mira and Landon exchanged a look of their own. The newest additions to New York City might consider themselves lucky, but both wondered what their reactions would be if their new neighbors ever found out that Mira and Landon were not quite human.


	4. Families

Ch.4: Families

_**Here, I finally introduce Mira's mother.**_

**The rest of the day passed quickly. Mira and Landon helped their new neighbors set up their house by helping to move furniture donated by the city. The two supernatural creatures made a show of struggling with their burdens even though they could have each carried an item in one hand.**

**At around 5:30 that evening, Mira and Landon both headed home; both ran across rooftops to reach their destinations and both arrived at their homes within minutes.**

**Once back in her apartment, Mira flopped down into an easy chair. The newly-formed Trotter family were a pleasant addition to the city and maybe, just maybe, they could be trusted to know what Mira was.**

**A familiar scent reached Mira's nose and a few minutes later, the door opened and Abby Redman stepped through the door.**

"**Mom!"**

"**Hey, Mira!" Abby set down the bags she was carrying and hugged her daughter. "I missed you."**

"**Missed you too, Mom. How was the conference?"**

"**There was some interesting discussion, but I doubt it was as interesting as what happened here." Abby picked up the bags she had been carrying, now revealed to be McDonald's bags. "Let's have dinner and you can tell me all about it."**

**Mother and daughter sat at the kitchen table enjoying their fast food dinner. Abby was enjoying a fish sandwich, fries, and a Diet Coke while Mira, whose powerful body required quite a bit of food, ate two double cheeseburgers, fries, and an orange Hi-C.**

"**So, what's the story with our new neighbors," Abby asked, running a hand through her curly blond hair.**

**Mira explained how the strange new family had come to the city and how they seemed nice.**

"**Mrs. Ladybug even said that she's had experience as a midwife before everything happened to her; maybe you'll work together at the hospital some time." Despite choosing dermatology as her specialty, Abby had received full medical training and was sometimes called in by the city's main hospital whenever it was short-staffed.**

"**Wouldn't that be something?" Abby took a sip of her Coke. "I'm glad you went down to see them, Mira. They sound wonderful."**

"**Wait'll you meet James. I did today; he's so cute and really mature for a six-year-old."**

"**Incredible, Isn't it? He's endured so much and is still able to love life. Kind of like you, Mira."**

"**Me?"**

"**Yes." Abby reached over and gently grasped her daughter's clawed hand. "You lost your father, the only person in the world who could understand the half of you that is a demon and yet you're a wonderful person with much to be proud of."**

"**You should be proud too, Mom. You lost your soul mate, but you kept working and raised me." Abby sat back and smiled.**

"**I remember the first time I saw your father. It was at a hospital holiday party and the head doctors wanted him to sponsor a new research program. When he stepped into the room, my God, all the women in the room almost died. Quite a few of them marched right up to him, but he looked over at me and that was that. From that moment on, we were never apart." Abby smiled, then asked,**

"**You have feelings for anyone, Mira?" Mira paused.**

"**Not really, no. But I know I'll find some one."**

"**That you will," Abby agreed. "That you will."**

************************************************************************************

**Central Park looked different at night; it looked kind of scary. Even so, James wasn't that frightened. Safe in his new room, James lay drowsing comfortable in his new bed, warm and comfortable. No longer would he lay cold, frightened, and miserable at night.**

**James could hear his new guardians talking downstairs. Mostly, the conversation was about their plans for life in the city and the little boy allowed himself to begin to drift off to the sound of his family's voices. But before he could fall fully asleep, James heard something both interesting and sad.**

"**That Mira Redman was such a nice girl. We really got lucky to have her as a neighbor," James heard Mrs. Ladybug say.**

"**She mentioned livin' with her mom, but what about her dad? Where's he?" Centipede wondered.**

"**Chief Beatcom mentioned that," Mr. Grasshopper replied. "Zachary Redman was the name of Mira's father; he was murdered by a gang."**

"**What?"**

"**Sadly, yes. He was on a business trip outside the city and was shot by a gang looking to rob him. Mira was only four years old at the time."**

"**Then perhaps we should not talk about Mira's father in front of her," Miss Spider suggested.**

"**Indeed not," Mrs. Ladybug agreed. "That poor family."**

**Conversation turned to a different subject after that, but James had to listen. Although young, James was a very smart boy and he understood now that he and Mira had something in common: they had both lost loved ones.**

**The loss of his mother and father still made James's heart ache, despite the love his new family gave him. But children are resilient and James was no exception. As he drifted off to sleep, James's last thought was that wherever his parents were, they would want him to live life to the fullest and James was determined to do just that.**

_**Author's note: **_**The story of Mira's father's death that people know is the so-called "official" story because no one knows that Zachary Redman was actually a demon called Zakal Redmane. Will the truth become known? I'm sure of it.**


	5. Master and Student

**Ch. 5: Master and Student**

_Here I introduce a few new characters. Let me say right now that I have nothing against any kind of religious order unless it uses religion as an excuse to hurt people. That being said, I hope I don't offend anyone and if I do, I'm sorry. Please enjoy._

Central Park at night is usually a dangerous place. Gangs loiter, dealing drugs and looking for victims. Homeless waifs with wasted minds shuffle about like zombies and the crass working class patrols the darkened corners of the park.

Even so, the young man strolled the concrete sidewalks with confidence. He was tall, but his features were hidden by his black hooded cloak.

The man stepped under one of the park's streetlights. The glow did little to illuminate his features except for a flash of pale skin, white-blond hair, and cold blue eyes.

From behind the man, another cloaked and hooded figure approached. The young man's lip curled up in a sneer.

"Yonas. What a surprise."

"I see you still haven't learned to respect your elders, Christoph," the second figure replied.

"I respect those who have earned respect from me, old man."

"In other words, no one." Yonas sighed. "Christoph, you must stop this. Your methods are wrong for a Crusader."

"What do I care? Maybe the Crusader path is not for me. The Crusader mission, on the other hand-"

"- is to monitor supernatural creatures, not to exterminate them like vermin!"

"They ARE vermin, Yonas! You and the rest of your so-called Crusaders never truly understood the powers bestowed upon us by Heaven."

"The power to kill is nothing holy, Christoph! To be able to keep mortals safe, _that_ is the real power!"

"Then why do you lecture me so? I saved a town from demons fourteen years ago!"

"One of the demons helped you! Oh, yes, I know all about your so-called battle, boy! The jackal demon saved your life when the rogue demon proved too much for you and you, Christoph, repaid that selfless act by murdering the demon who saved your life!"

"That demon was nothing more than a monstrosity, Yonas! And there are lots more here in this city. A whole generation of supernatural beasts!"

"And they are doing no harm. Listen to me; the Council forgave you for the murder of the jackal demon because the rogue demon was your first real battle and they believe that you lost your head for a moment. But if you go on a killing spree, you'll be expelled from our ranks!"

"So? The Council can't take my power. They're not God."

"Nor are you, Christoph."

"Leave me alone, Yonas! What I do know is none of your business. If you try and get in my way, I'll take care of you too!" With a swish of his cloak, the youth Christoph vanished into the night.

A soft breeze rustled through the park. The elderly Yonas stood still for a moment, then began walking. Soon, his feet carried him to the new home of the Trotter family. Yonas sighed; the new family was in no danger because they were all natural creatures, but magical creatures had been here today. The old Crusader shook his head; the youthful supernatural creatures had committed no crime, but in the eyes of the headstrong Christoph, their existence was enough to warrant a death sentence. What had caused Christoph to think this way?

In his heart, Yonas knew the truth. Christoph had _always_ thought of supernatural creatures as evil, no matter what he was taught. Like all would-be Crusaders, Christoph had been told that Crusaders were bestowed with a Heavenly power in order to protect humanity from magical creatures with cruel intentions. Christoph, however, saw _all_ magical creatures as evil and was determined to eradicate them as he had done with the jackal demon fourteen years ago.

"Lord, give me strength," Yonas muttered. With that one prayer, Yonas left the park and vanished just like his now ex-student.


	6. Blown Cover

**Ch. 6: Blown Cover**

_I got tired of postponing the inevitable. Here's the part I think quite a few of you were waiting for._

Over the next few weeks, Mira saw more of the trotter family. They had settled in to their new lives, having gotten jobs and everything. They were as happy as could be and Mira was pleased with the way life was progressing.

Then came the day when everything changed.

It was another beautiful summer day and Mira and Landon were strolling through Central Park. The young half-demon tilted her head back, letting the sun's rays dance on her face.

"Sure is nice out," Landon commented.

"I'll say." The two friends were alone on the path when they saw the man in the tattered robes. He was running toward them, a wild look in his grey eyes. His cropped brown hair was thinning and his pink skull gleamed in the sun. His crooked teeth were bared in a vicious grin and in his hand was a gleam of silver.

Mira and Landon froze. Out of all the werewolf myths, the one that was true was that werewolves could be hurt by silver. Obviously, this man knew what the two teens were.

There was no time to think. As the man reached them, both Mira and Landon jumped aside and struck. Mira uncoiled her tail and lashed their attacker heavily across the back while Landon delivered a powerful punch to the man's stomach. Winded, the man lay sprawled on the cobbled path, the silver rod a safe distance from his hand.

"You monsters," the man gasped.

"Uh, who attacked who?" Landon asked him with a growl, despite his human form. The man raised his scraped face and leered nastily at them.

"You and your kind have always been a scourge to the mortals of Earth, you freaks! But now, NOW, the truth becomes clear!" Springing to his feet, the man raced through the Park with Mira and Landon hot in pursuit. Had they glanced at the trees, they might have seen a flash of pale hair or the gleam of cold blue eyes. But neither of them bothered; they were far too focused on their rapid quarry.

Mira heard a ripping noise to her left. Landon had transformed and the tattered remains of his clothing fell off his body.

"This guy's gonna pay; I really liked that shirt," the werewolf muttered. Mira grinned at him, but any laughter died on her lips when she saw the man whirled around and drew a gun. A loud bang rang out and Landon snarled. The bullet had grazed his arm and left a long ugly welt.

"Silver!" the werewolf growled, grasping his wounded arm. The man was getting ready for a second shot and Mira knew that there was no time to lose. Putting on an extra burst of speed, she closed the distance between herself and her attacker and grasped his wrist. Black flames suddenly sprung from her hand and the man's triumphant smirk suddenly turned into a shriek of agony.

"Why are you attacking us?" Mira snarled, her golden eyes blazing.

"Go to hell, demon!" The man's other hand suddenly flashed out, ramming a silver dagger straight into Mira's shoulder. The half-demon bit back a yell; silver wouldn't harm her the way it did Landon, but the knife thrust did hurt.

"Mira!" Landon came barreling up and snatched the man's knife arm, removing the dagger and breaking the man's arm in the process. Once again, the man shrieked, but his screams suddenly turned into a horrifying smile.

"They can see you now. The truth is known." As hi left hand was still grasped by Mira and resembled nothing more than a burned stump, the man reached into his robe with his broken arm and drew another knife. This time, however, the victim was himself.

"Hell awaits you, monsters!" were his final words before plunging the dagger deep into his heart.

Sudden silence descended, but Mira and Landon knew it wouldn't last. Turning slowly, the half-demon and the werewolf were confronted by the shocked stares of several people and among them were Mira's neighbors, the Trotter family.


	7. Truths Revealed

**Ch. 7: Truths Revealed**

_Talk about an awkward situation for these two. But this was bound to happen, wasn't it?_

"Hey, Mira, you're bleeding pretty badly." Tearing her eyes away from the stunned stares, Mira glanced at her shoulder, which was still leaking hot blood.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. How's your arm?" Landon glanced down at the long seeping welt on his furry arm.

"I'll live. Guy really got me though."

"What the?"

"What's going on?"

"What are they?"

"Everyone please!" Mira felt a flash of relief that Chief Beatcom, however bungling he seemed, was there. Most of the sparse crowd had fled in fear and the few that were left looked toward the police Chief with hope. The Trotter family, on the other hand, seemed surprised, but not overly shocked. Mira caught James's eye and the little boy gave her a small smile.

_Glad to know some one still likes me_, she thought as Chief Beatcom approached her and Landon.

"Mira, what's going on?" he asked, his eyes wide.

Landon (who towered over the police Chief in his werewolf form) gave a low whistle.

"Guess the cat's outta the bag now."

Mira nodded, noting how the remaining spectators slowly approached her and Landon.

"Chief, you've known me for most of my life, but there's something you should know about me."

"That horrible man just called you a demon, Mira," Mrs. Ladybug replied.

Mira nodded, twitching her now-revealed barbed tail.

"He was half-right."

"What do you mean?" Chief Beatcom still looked perplexed.

"You're half-demon, then, Mira?" Mr. Grasshopper asked her.

"I am."

"_Half-demon?_" Chief Beatcom looked at Landon.

"Yeah, I'm a werewolf."

"I can see _that!"_

"Peace, man." Landon flashed him a grin. "Just making sure."

"Look, Mira, I still don't get it."

The young half-demon sighed. "Landon and I aren't human, Chief. That's all there is to it."

There was a brief silence. Mr. Grasshopper broke it, addressing Mira once more.

"I presume it was your father who was your demonic parent, Mira?"

"You're correct. My father was a demon."

"Zack was a demon?"

"His real name was Zakal Redmane and yes, he was a Japanese jackal demon."

"My God."

Meanwhile, the small group ha gathered around the body of the dead man, although the children were kept back.

"Who was that guy?" some one asked.

"You got me. But whoever he was, he knew what Mira and I were." Landon knelt next to the body and patted the robe's folds, searching for clues. "I don't know what he was hoping to achieve, though. No way a human could take on a werewolf and a half-demon an live to tell about it. No offense," he added, glancing up at the group.

"I think I know what he wanted," Mira said, glancing down at Landon. She shook her head, the red stripes in her hair looking particularly bright in the sun. "And he got what he hoped for."

"What're you talkin' about, Mira?" Centipede asked her.

"He wanted Landon and I to reveal what we really were in the hopes that all of you would consider us monsters."

"It's true." Landon was hard-pressed to make himself heard over the angry voices that protested that they would never do such a thing. "People like this idiot believe that Mira and I are scum to be destroyed. As you can see, the notion doesn't exactly get you far in life."

A few people chuckled, although Mira could still see the tension in their faces. What, or rather who, broke it was a question aimed at her by James.

"Does your shoulder still hurt, Mira?"

"Hmmm? Nah, it was only a stab." The young half-demon grinned at the astonished looks she received. "Advantages of being a half-demon. I once broke my arm when I was eight and within a half day, I was fine."

"Oh, listen to you," Landon said in a false mocking tone. "When I broke my back at age eleven, I had to wait a _whole_ day for it to heal."

"Wish I could heal like that," another member of the group replied.

"Yeah, it helps," Mira affirmed. _They're accepting us. These people are still a little scared, but they can still understand that Landon and I are still the same people. There just may be hope for our kind after all._

"Um, is it possible for this incident to be kept quiet?" Landon asked. "People like Mira and I have kept our identities hidden for a while and I don't think it's a good idea to suddenly broadcast ourselves all of a sudden, especially after what happened today."

"That shouldn't be too hard, especially since no one had time to take a picture of you two." Chief Beatcom was in full police mode now. "We'll simply say that an insane man attacked two teenagers before taking his own life."

"A good idea," Mr. Grasshopper agreed. "Add that to the fact that Mira and Landon were more or less unrecognizable when they were defending themselves and the truth will be perfectly protected."

"Except for us," Earthworm added, ever the pessimist.

"Good thing we trust you, then," Mira replied with a smile. In that instant, both the half-demon and the were wolf knew that a new era had begun; at long last, they could trust others to know the truth.

_I hope that lived up to everyone's expectations. And yes, there will be _plenty _more to follow. And if there's anything that you'd like to see happen in the story, feel free to let me know._


	8. The Times They Are AChanging

Ch. 8: The Times They Are A-Changing

_**The title for this chapter is also the name of a song by Bob Dylan. I thought it appropriate to set the mood with. Sorry it took me a while to update; I wanted this chapter to be good and I hope it lives it to expectations. Enjoy!**_

**Twilight slowly covered Central Park. The blue skies took on a lavender hue, street lights came on along the cobbled paths, and the very atmosphere seemed to breathe a slow easy sigh of relief.**

**The relaxing atmosphere was lost on Mira as she sped through the park at a speed no human eye could follow. Trees and other obstacles raced up to meet her, then fell away as the half-demon nimbly dodged them without even blinking. She felt only the hard sun-warmed earth beneath her bare feet, the rush of summer wind through her hair, and the powerful rhythm of her own beating heart.**

**Dim light loomed ahead of her and Mira put on an extra burst of speed, barreling through the trees and skidding to a halt, the claws on her feet digging furrows in the dirt. Seconds later, Landon emerged from the trees as well, panting heavily.**

"**Okay… okay… you win."**

"**You're fast, Mira." Mira glanced up to view her audience. The Trotter family was gathered on their back porch and Chief Beatcom was leaning against a tree nearby.**

"**Oh, she's fast all right," Landon replied, running a paw over the fur on is neck. "Take it from me and never challenge a half-demon to a race." Mira grinned at the werewolf.**

"**C'mon. The night's barely begun. Don't tell me you're tired already."**

"**My, you two seem awfully energetic tonight," Mrs. Ladybug remarked.**

"**Naturally. There's a full moon ."**

"**Uh, Landon? Doesn't that only apply to you?" Chief Beatcom asked. Landon shook his head.**

"**It's not the moon Mira means. It's ley lines."**

"**What are ley lines, Mira?" James asked.**

"**Well, think of the world like a body. Ley lines are like blood vessels. Only instead of carrying blood, the carry magical energy that supernaturals, like Landon and myself, can feel. The moon controls them, just like it controls the tides and on the night of the full moon, the ley lines' energies are extremely powerful."**

"**On top of that, New York City happens to sit on a very **_**large**_** network of ley lines," a different voice directly behind Chief Beatcom added. The police Chief swung around to see a boy of about thirteen hanging upside down from a branch as though it were a set of monkey bars. His skin was milk-white and he had fairly long dark brown hair. He was dressed in a white T-shirt and black pants. As Chief Beatcom turned to look at him, the boy smiled.**

"**Boo."**

"**Hi, Turner," Mira said, rolling her eyes.**

"**Does he do that all the time?" Centipede asked, glancing over at Mira.**

"**When I hang out, I'm always upside down," Turner sing-songed.**

"**What are you, a bat?" Chief Beatcom asked.**

"**Mmmmm, close" Turner replied, grinning hugely and displaying very sharp fangs.**

"**Knock it off, Turner," Landon growled.**

"**Make me, mutt-face," the vampire replied glibly.**

"**And as you can see," Mira said loudly enough for those all gathered to hear, "the rivalry between vampires and werewolves is not as much of a myth as it seems."**

"**Where did this rivalry originate from?" Mr. Grasshopper asked, looking at Mira, but directing the question at Landon and Turner. Landon shrugged his furry shoulders.**

"**Supposedly, it's instinct from when werewolves and vampires had to compete for food and territory. But, who knows really?"**

"**You don't," was Turner's reply. The vampire continued to grin.**

"**If you want to duke it out, just say it and let's go." Landon gave the young vampire a grin that was half-friendly and mostly menacing.**

"**I'm game for that. A three-way sparring match." Mira flexed her powerful claws.**

"**Oh, god, I'm just glad the full moon only lasts for three nights," Chief Beatcom muttered. Faster than he could blink, Turner had flipped himself upright and landed gracefully on the grass.**

"**We may only run wild for three nights, but if you think that we supernaturals are going to keep bowing to mortals, you've got another thing coming."**

"**Turner!"**

"**I'm serious, Mira." The vampire regarded the half-demon with deep black eyes. "You can feel it too. Heck, even wolf-boy there knows it."**

"**It's the ley lines you feel," Landon growled.**

"**So you say," Turner smirked. "but when the moon starts to sink and you still feel power building, come talk to me. Or rather, come to talk to my father. **_**You'd**_** benefit from that, Mira." Turner gave a dark laugh and swished down the path. As he left, he began to sing, his pleasant voice tinged with dark mirth.**

"_**The line it is drawn,**_

_**The curse, it is cast.**_

_**The slow one now**_

_**Will later be fast.**_

_**As the present now**_

_**Will later be fast,**_

_**The order is rapidly fadin'.**_

_**And the first one now**_

_**Will later be last!**_

_**For the times they are**_

_**a-changing!"**_

_**Author's note:**_** Yes, the lyrics Turner sang are from Bob Dylan's song "The Times They Are A-Changing". Also, Turner's quip about hanging out upside down comes from the song "The Vampire Club" by Voltaire.**


	9. The Man in Black

**Ch. 9: The Man in Black**

Turner's prediction of changing times went, for the most part, unheeded. Mira and Landon had both sworn that the vampire was prone to unsettling people just for fun. And as for Turner's father…

"You don't know him and trust me, you don't want to," Landon had said. He and Mira had both refused to elaborate on the subject any further and James was certain that his two older friends had seemed… well, frightened.

This was something that puzzles the little boy. Mira and Landon were creatures that he, his friends, and his family hadn't expected to encounter. In fact, James knew that a lot of people believed that demons and werewolves and vampires didn't exist (although this was the idea that Mira and Landon wanted to keep) and so no one had to be scared of them. But Mira and Landon and Turner **did** exist and while James wasn't scared of them (although Turner was kind of creepy), he knew that other meaner creatures were probably real too. But if these creatures could scare other people, what could scare **them?** James didn't know. It wasn't long before he found out, however.

It was a warm afternoon and the atmosphere over Central Park was peaceful. James was with Mr. Grasshopper, the two having taken a short walk together. Once home, Mr. Grasshopper paused to retrieve the family's mail and James waited with him. As his guardian rifled through the envelopes, James felt a sense of being watched. Glancing over to his left, James was surprised to see a tall young man watching the pair.

The strange man had long pale blond hair and his eyes would have been a lovely shade of blue if they weren't so cold. He was smiling, but it wasn't a kind smile. Rather, James was reminded of the way his aunts used to leer at him before unleashing a verbal or physical thrashing. The man's attire was a simple black sweater and black dress pants. Under one arm, he carried a black robe and in the other, a small drawstring bag. James took a small step backwards; whoever this man was, he was not friendly.

"Are you looking for something?" Mr. Grasshopper asked, laying a hand on James's shoulder and pulling the boy closer.

"More like some one," the man replied. His voice was light, but, like Turner's, tinged with a dark mirth. But coming from this stranger, the sound was much, much worse. "Or rather, a whole group of people. I used to live in this neighborhood and I'm looking to reconnect."

"We're new here, so I don't believe we can help you," Mr. Grasshopper replied, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"Oh? What about a girl with golden eyes? Have you seen her? She and her family have been waiting to hear from me for some time yet."

_He's looking for Mira_, was James's first thought. And although he knew Mira could easily hold her own in a fight (he had seen her wrestle Landon to the ground with little effort, after all), he didn't like the idea f Mira and this man fighting.

"I'm afraid not."

"What a pity." The man's eyes settled on James's face for an instant, as if considering asking James's thought on the matter, but he said nothing to the small boy. "If you do see her, though, would you take care not to mention me? I want to surprise her and my other former neighbors." Without waiting for an answer, the man walked away, his pointed boots clomping softly on the paved path. Mr. Grasshopper glanced down at his son.

"I think, James, we'd best make a phone call."

*******************************************************************************

Stretched out on the long couch in the living room, Mira amused herself by tossing a tennis ball up and down, and then catching it with alternating hands as well as her tail. Her mother was still at work and Landon was off with some other members of his pack. Mira glanced at the fuzzy green orb in her right hand and was about to give it another toss when the phone rang. Sitting up, the half-demon grasped the receiver.

"Hello."

"Mira?" it was Mr. Grasshopper.

"Yes, it's me."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Because some one is looking for you and I believe he means you serious harm." Mira frowned.

"What'd he look like?" Mr. Grasshopper quickly described the stranger, but it wasn't until he mentioned the black robe the man had been carrying that Mira felt her heart skip a beat.

"You're certain about that?"

"Yes. Do you know who he is?"

"No. But I know _what_ he is." _Turner was right, the times are changing._ "Listen, this man, whoever he is, will not try and harm you or your family, to the best of my knowledge, but if you see him, don't speak to him again."

"What is he, Mira?" The half-demon sighed.

"I'll explain everything to you tomorrow. Tonight, it seems, I'll have to make sure I'm right as to why this guy showed up. But like I said, it's not you he's after."

"I don't know what you're planning, but whatever it is, _be careful."_

"I will. Thank you." Mira hung up and quickly left the apartment, to seek out Landon. It looked as though they'd need to meet with Turner's father after all.


	10. The Fallen Crusader

**Ch. 10: The Fallen Crusader**

"Would telling you for the third time that we can handle the situation convince you to turn back?" Mira asked, her golden eyes seeming to glow under the street lights.

"No it won't," Chief Beatcom replied.

"Ya can't get ridda us that easily, half-demon or not," Centipede added. Beside him, Landon rolled his eyes.

"You're getting yourselves involved in something dangerous; something you have no power to fight!" The werewolf stated.

"Landon, I do that for a living!"

"You go after humans, Chief," Mira reminded him. "Keep tagging along with us and you'll be begging to go after a mob boss."

"Inn't this guy supposed to be the same thing?" Centipede asked.

"Not anymore," Landon growled darkly.

Landon's response to Mira's visit had been expected: the werewolf was shocked but resolute. The knew what the strange man in the park was and what he was after; they knew that they had no choice but to go and meet with the one person who could help them. Unfortunately for the two supernaturals, both Chief Beatcom and centipede had insisted on coming with them. Beatcom insisted that it was his job to investigate any potential threats to the city and its people. Centipede had come after discussing the matter with his family, who concluded that one of their number should accompany Mira and Landon and as Centipede was beginning to immerse himself in the city's politics, he had been the one to volunteer. Now, as the small group approached the small house nestled between two apartment buildings, Mira stated,

"John the Blind, as he's called, isn't our enemy, but we should be on our guard nonetheless. Normally, our kind stay clear of people like him, but John has the information we need."

"And then some," a familiar voice added. A dark shape on the porch moved forward into the glow of the streetlight. Still dressed in black, Turner looked every inch the vampire that he was. He grinned, baring his fangs.

"Come to see my dad?"

"_This_ guy is Turner's father?" Chief Beatcom shot a startled look at Mira.

"Yes. I was hoping that turner would be out hun… I was hoping that Turner wouldn't be here." The vampire's grin faded.

"Hey, no harm intended, Mira. You know that, right, Mira?"

"Sure. But we do need to see your father, Turner."

"I'll go get him." Turner darted back into the house and Landon snorted.

"That little leech is gonna get staked just to shut him up one of these nights."

"I thought these guys hated anything having to do with magic," Centipede noted. "What's the deal with Turner?" Mira shook her head.

"It's actually a really tragic story. Chief, remember the outbreak at the hospital two years ago?"

"The TB outbreak? Yeah, but what's that-" The Chief's eyes widened.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"The story was a cover-up," Landon confirmed. "Three vampires broke into the children's ward and had a feast. The Crusaders, people like John, were called in and the vampires were destroyed. Unfortunately, as all the kids had been bitten, they were dealt with too."

"They killed those kids?" Mira nodded

"Sadly yes. If it's any consolation, their deaths were quick and painless. The only one who survived was Turner. His mom was a nurse and she begged her husband to save their only child. Despite his training as a Crusader, John relented and they took Turner home. John kept Turner inside and started researching a possible cure for vampirism. But then his wife was arrested for stealing blood from the hospital and-"

"Wait, wait, wait. That's why that woman was stealing blood."

"That's right. But what was she gonna say, Chief? That she had to bring it home so her son, who had recently become a vampire, could eat?" Landon shook his head. "Besides, would you have believed her?"

"It's just…"

"We warned you about getting involved any more than you had to," Mira reminded him.

"Guess we're slow learners," Centipede replied.

"And yet, that can be remedied," a deeper voice replied. The tapping of a cane was heard and then John the Blind approached.

The man was tall and well-built, with a head of thick black hair. He was dressed in the black robes of a crusader, with a clerical collar around his neck. And yet, it was easy to see that he was a broken man. He limped heavily and grasped a silver cane tightly to keep his balance. The clerical collar that circled his neck had been torn and looked pathetically limp. But the most prominent feature of the man was a thick black band wrapped around his eyes, with only two small holes allowed for vision. John the Blind indeed.

"Please follow me inside," he said. "We have little time, if Christoph has come."

The four followed John into the house, through a narrow hallway and finally into the kitchen, where a round table with six chairs set up around it waited. Turner was crouched in one of them and brightened when Mira approached the table, but quickly scowled when Landon sat between them.

"So, where to begin," John mused, sitting down."

"How about explaining what you so-called Crusaders really do?" Chief Beatocm replied with narrowed eyes.

"From your expression, I'll wager that Mira and Landon have told you about Turner. Killing gives me no pleasure, but at times it is necessary. As an officer of the law, you should know this." John sighed and shook his head.

"Crusaders are not hunters; we are an order dedicated to protecting human life. Back in olden times, when vampires and werewolves and whatnot weren't in hiding, certain people were trained to combat them. This small elite group were known as Crusaders and they still exist today."

"So, you don't go out an look fer things to kill?"

"No. Supernaturals have every right to live. It's when they attack humans mindlessly that we have to intervene."

"So, who is this Christoph?" Mira asked. John turned his face to her and behind the band, his eyes almost seemed to glimmer.

"It's funny that you of all people should ask me that, Mira Redmane. I would have thought you would have guessed by now. He's the man who murdered your father."


	11. What Needs to be Done

**Ch. 11: What Needs to be Done**

_Those of you who watch _Inuyasha_ will be familiar with Mira's situation._

In the brief silence that followed, Mira sat stock still. She bowed her head, as if about to cry. But what followed was far more terrifying.

"Mira?" Chief Beatcom reached out a hand to the young half-demon. With a vicious growl, Mira snapped her head toward him and the police chief nearly screamed. Mira's golden eyes were now a raging blood-red. Her fangs were much more prominent and the claws on her hands had extended at least two extra inches.

"Mira!" Landon cried, grasping Mira's hand in his own paw. Just as soon as it came over her, the horrifying transformation left the young half-demon.

"Landon?" Mira glanced at him, grasping his paw, her hand shaking.

"What happened to her/" both Chief Beatcom and centipede yelled at john. The Crusader didn't answer them; instead, he turned his bound eyes to Mira and asked,

"First time?" Mira nodded.

"I take it you don't know about the Half-Demon's Curse?" John asked the Chief and Centipede.

"Mira's cursed?" Centipede asked. "Can't ya help her?"

"No, I cannot. You see, half-demons are born with all the power of a demon, but their half-human bodies can't handle such a degree of power. For the most part, the demonic power is naturally kept in check. But, when their lives or the lives of their loved ones are in danger or they're under extreme stress, a half-demon will undergo a transformation like the one you just saw. They become stronger, faster, and more deadly; they want to kill and won't always be able to tell the difference between friend and foe."

There was a stunned silence, broken by John who asked,

"You know what has to be done to end this curse, don't you, Mira?"

"Yes," she replied tonelessly. "I have to kill Christoph."

"Now wait a minute-"

"She doesn't have a choice, Chief!" Landon growled. Beside him, Turner smirked and teased a fang with a finger, as if enjoying the scene.

"Again, very true," John agreed. "Not only is it her right to kill Christoph, it's a matter of life and death."

"Life and death?"

"Indeed so. Every time a half-demon transforms, it puts a strain on their human half. Eventually, the human part of them will be destroyed and the half-demon will be stuck as a berserk killer and must be destroyed."

"How's killin' this guy gonna help Mira?"

"To absolve the Half-Demon's Curse, the half-demon must surpass the demonic parent. Zakal Redmane, Mira's father, fell in battle against Christoph. If Mira kills Christoph, she will have done what her father could not have done. By doing so, she will gain Zakal's power and never again go through the transformation."

"Well, it's not like I planned anything different for my father's killer. Now that I know who he is, he's a dead man."

"Of that I have no doubt. But, Mira, Christoph is a dangerous and unpredictable man. When you face him, be on your guard."

"How dangerous is he?" John turned his head in Centipede's direction.

"I take it that question has something to do with why you accompanied Mira and Landon?"

"This guy, Christoph, may have threatened my son." John frowned.

"Tell me."

Centipede described the encounter in the park between Christoph, Mr. Grasshopper, and James. By the time he finished, John was frowning thoughtfully.

"I don't believe that Christoph was threatening your family. Rather, I believe he was trying to convince them that telling him where Mira and the other supernaturals could be found was not only a good idea, it was the right idea because he was duty-bound to get rid of them. Naturally, he couldn't _say_ that because Crusaders, like supernaturals, live among humans in secret, but that's what he wanted your family to believe. I'm glad it had the opposite effect. Regardless, your son is in no real danger from Christoph."

"Can I believe you?"

"I hope so. I have lost a lot in life; I'd like to think that my word is still worth something."

"Christoph is looking for us," Mira said, glancing at Centipede. "That's what matters to him now, but if we don't stop him, there's no telling what he'll do. Like you said, John, he's unpredictable."

"That he is." John sighed and grasped his cane. "Christoph should never have been allowed to join our order; he was too zealous when it came to hunting out dangerous supernaturals. He believed that all so-called creatures of the night deserved to die, but no one realized just how cut-throat he was until-"

"Until he murdered my father?"

"Yes. In a way, I and Christoph's mentor Yonas are indirectly responsible for your father's death, Mira, for allowing him to fight that rogue demon. Your father saved Christoph's life and he repaid Zakal by killing him. No apology can absolve this; it has become a case of blood for blood."

"At least she won't have to do it alone." Landon was still holding Mira's hand.

"And so, she cannot fail. Go in peace, Mira Redmane and Landon Wakefield, and do what needs to be done."


	12. Kill or be Killed

**Ch. 11: Kill or be Killed**

_Whoo! Inspiration struck at last and just in time for Christmas! I should warn you, there's a rather intense fight in this chapter, but I think Mira can win. I should also mention that I don't own Mira's opponents. All the same, enjoy!_

Several miles away from Central Park, a lone brownstone apartment sagged on its foundation. None of the floors were occupied; the building was not considered safe for living in and was due to be torn down and rebuilt in time. However, the building was not unoccupied.

Down in the basement, by the glow of candlelight, a lone hand sprinkled powder over the dust of long-dead creatures. Handsome features twisted upwards in a cruel smile as the dust became solid masses of bone, muscle, and bone.

"For the good of the human race, I raise thee," the man whispered. "Now go."  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"That one. Over there."

"I see it. Alright, watch this." Narrowing her eyes, Mira focused on a small rock about five feet away. Pointing her claws at it, Mira thrusted her hand, palm outward, toward the solid mass. At once, black flames sprung up around the rock and it quickly developed into a puddle of molten goo. James laughed and applauded.

"You're getting really good at that, Mira." The half-demon grinned at him.

"Thanks. I think I've really got the hang of this now." Mira was glad; before speaking with John, using her fire power (inherited from her southern land-dwelling father) had been a gamble at best. After a week or two of hard practice, however, Mira had managed to not only harness the fire, but to use it however she pleased.

The door behind the two friends opened and Centipede and Miss Spider stepped out onto the deck. Centipede blew a ring of smoke off his cigar.

"You still meltin' rocks? The joggers'll thank ya, Mira."

"Hah hah," Mira replied, but grinned all the same. She had a feeling that Centipede, having been present when John told her about Christoph, understood her desire to master her demon side the most. After all, if _she_ mastered her demon blood, perhaps it wouldn't master _her._

Miss Spider smiled at Mira before turning her attention to her son.

"Come now, James. It's time for bed."

"Oh, okay," the boy agreed. "Bye, Mira."

"See ya, James."

"Night, kiddo," Centipede said, ruffling James's hair. He waited until Miss Spider and James were out of earshot before turning to the half-demon. "You.. doin' okay?"

"More or less," Mira said with a shrug. "Landon and his pack have been a huge help; I've managed to stave off my berserker phase while training with them, but maybe it's also because I knew my life wasn't in danger."

"Bein' tag-teamed by a bunch of werewolves an' you don't feel like you're in danger? Wow…" Mira flicked her tail.

"Well, I've managed to throw Landon into- what was that?"

"What?"

Mira started into the surrounding trees of the forest, her senses on high alert. There was something in the shadows and she was certain it wasn't human.

"I heard something!"

"Earthworm, there are tons of people in the city and it's a warm summer night. A good number of them are probably in the park right now."

"Hold up," Centipede called into the house "Mira hears something too!" The half-demon had jumped off the deck and was standing on the lawn, sniffing the air. Behind her, Mr. Grasshopper, Mrs. Ladybug, and Earthworm stepped outside to join Centipede. Miss Spider was, obviously, still upstairs with James. This was good; Mira had a bad feeling about whatever was lurking in the dark.

"Show yourself!" she called, extending her claws.

"Mora, don't aggravate it!" Earthworm wailed, but Mira's challenge had not gone unheeded. Something came shuffling out of the shadows and sat crouched on the ground , only a few feet away from the half-demon.

Mira stared at the strange creature. He had pink-tinted white hair and an effeminate face. His sea-green eyes were blank and he released a soft breath, the sound akin to a death rattle, his noxious breath heavy with the reek of death.

_He… he smells lifeless. And the air. It's so cold around him._ Mira tapped a foot against the ground, feeling the hair on the nape of her neck prickle. The creature cocked his head, his eyes fixed on his quarry.

"Mira, is that a demon?" Mira heard Mr. Grasshopper ask.

"I- I think so. But… I think it's a _dead_ demon."

"What?"

"Some one raised this thing from the dead and I have a pretty good idea who it was." Mira tensed as the creature released another rattling breath and charged. Mira jumped out of the way and as she did, she saw the dent the creature left in the ground.

_He's strong!_ Landing lightly on her feet, Mira kept her back to the Trotter family and kept her eyes fixed on the demon. The creature's mouth curved upwards in a blank, but extremely devious grin.

"Are you alright, Mira?" Mrs. Ladybug called.

"Stay back!" Mira called. Something was wrong, she could feel it. But where…

"AHHHHH!" The ground behind her exploded upwards. Something bright flew upwards and right through Mira's torso. The half-demon fell forward, feeling her blood pouring from the wound.

"Wha-what?"

"Mira!"

"I'm fine! Just don't get involved." A low chuckle answered as the shiny figure took shape. It looked like a snake with two arms that ended in scythes. Its head was an exact replica of the larger demon, but its eyes sparkled with intelligence. The thing daintily wiped its lips with the edge of a scythe.

"Ahhh, the blood of a female," it said in a distinctly male voice. "And of a half-demon, no less. My thanks."

"What IS that thing?" Mira clearly heard Centipede yell. The creature lifted its head to stare at its audience.

"I am Kageromaru. I was lying dormant in my brother Juromaru's belly. But now that there's fresh meat at hand, I am more than eager to claim my share." The larger demon tilted its head and smiled, hissing once again. Mira struggled to her feet.

"Juromaru and Kageromaru, is it? Well, I'm still here, so you'll have to get through me to harm anyone." The snake-like monster chuckled again.

"Brave words for such a little thing. But if you insist… Juromaru!" At the sound of his brother's voice, the larger demon sprang forward and Mira barely dodged the heavy blow.

"Mira, behind you!" Once again, Kageromaru came flying out of the ground, but this time Mira managed to jump out of the way and only received a minor slice on her leg. The half-demon paused, gasping for breath and hissing in pain.

_I'm in trouble. These guys are tag-teaming me; if I don't do something quickly, they're going to bring me down. And then…_ Mira had a sudden mental image of all the people she knew lying dead on the ground, cut to ribbons and partially eaten. At once, the fierce demon blood in her veins began pounding and her vision started to turn red.

_No! No! If I go berserk now, then _I'LL_ be the fun my friends will have to fear._ Mira fell to her knees, glaring at Juromaru through slitted eyes. He was grinning again, just like he had when…

That was it! Mira stood up, still swaying.

"Mira!"

"I've got an idea! Stay back!" Mira charged straight toward Juromaru, claws bared.

_I hope I'm right!_ Juromaru hissed, opening his mouth. His maw was shining and with a flash out light, Kageromaru burst forth, scythes bared.

"I'll slice you to bits!" he roared.

"Go back to where you came from!" Mira shouted. At once, black flames sprung up from her claws and both demons burst into flames as the half-demon sliced them from head to foot. With a final scream, the dead demons vanished into a pile of dust, leaving only a bloodied half-demon behind.

"Got them." Mira murmured, slumping back against a tree. "And this time, I hope they _stay_ dead."  
*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Don't worry, I'll be fine tomorrow."

"Mira, you have a hole in your torso. Even if you do have remarkable recovery powers, it still needs to be cleaned."

Mira chose not to reply; Mrs. Ladybug was taking the fact that she had been pierced through her middle a lot better than Mira thought she would. The half-demon winced as Mrs. Ladybug rubbed some sort of antiseptic cream over her back.

"In the meantime, you can stay here tonight, Mira." Mira raised her eyes from where she was lying face-down on a clean sheet in front on the Trotter's fireplace. Mr. Grasshopper was pacing around the living room. "You've lost a lot of blood tonight; you're not strong enough to travel home."

"He's right, Mira. I don't need to stitch your wound, but I'd rather you not move around a lot until this hole heals itself." With a sigh, Mira dropped her head back onto the pillow she had been resting on.

"I'm not going to win if I argue with you, am I?"

"No. But you already won the more important of the battles."

"Yeah, well, there are gonna be more of them. Christoph put innocent lives in danger tonight; if he hasn't been kicked out of the Crusader order yet, he's expelled now."

"Which will make it easier for you find him, if the other Crusaders will want him gone as well. When you heal, Mira," Mrs. Ladybug added as Mira made yet another attempt to get up.

"Alright, I give. I'll stay right here." Despite the whole situation, Mira was glad that she had such good friends whom she could not only help, but who would help her as well.


End file.
